Who do I Like the most?
by AlexandraInuzuka
Summary: Summary: Alex is having trouble. She's crushing on her best friends boyfriends and childhood friends. And the worst part is she cant seem to choose which one she likes the most. Which guy does she likes the most and how can she be with him without trying to steal him from her best friends. The life of a typical teenager...er typical Teenage Shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Alex is having trouble. She's crushing on her bestfriends boyfriends and childhood friends. And the worst part is she cant seem to choose which one she likes the most. Which guy does she likes the most and how can she be with him without trying to steal him from her bestfriends. The life of a typical teenager...er typical Teenage Shinobi.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I repeat, I DO NOT own Naruto or its character. All credits go to Masashi Kishimoto, the creartor of Naruto. All I own is my OC and a banana, that is really tasty... Oops got off track sorry. Anyway hope you enjoy the story.**

**Chapter One**

I groaned softly hearing a pound on my front door. I tried to ignore it by going back to sleep but the sound kept getting louder. I groaned again as I got out of bed. 'Whoever is on the other side of my door better stop pounding on it before I beat the crap out of you!' I yelled as I yanked the door opened. I glared at my best friends who where standing on the other side. 'Seriously, guys. You couldn't let me sleep in. We don't even have a mission today.' I said with a lift of my eyebrow.

'S-sorry to w-wake you Alex-chan, but w-we need your help.' Hinata stuttered as Temari and TenTen walked into my home. I sighed. 'What so important that you guys need help with that required you to wake me up,' I glanced at the clock that was hoving over over the couch in my living room. 'at 5 in the morning.' I growled the last part. Hinata looked down silently at the ground as Tenten shrugged, pointing to Temari. 'Ask her. We where spend the night at her house when she suddenly got a call. After the call, she dragged us all the way her to your house.'

I turned to Temari. 'Ok, so what do you need help and it better be good or I'll kick your ass for waking me up so god damn early.' Crossing my arms over my chest, I waited for her reply. 'It is. Like TenTen said I got a call and it was Shikamaru.' I sighed sadly at the mention of his name, but it went unoticed. ' He called to see if I wanted to go out on a date. Since, you know today is his birthday. I need your help in buying him a gift. You grew up with him and you're childhood friends. So you know him better than I do an-.' I cut her off.

'So let me get this straight. You woke me up at 5 o'clock in the morning just to ask me to help you buy a gift for your boyfriend.' I snarled. Temari rolled her eyes. 'Thats what I just said.' I growled deep into my throat. 'Temari, get out off my house and ask me later when I am not in a bad mood. Seriously, you didnt have to wake me up for this. And beside why didnt you bother Neji or Kiba. They know more since we all grew up together.' I yanked open for a second time that day a I pointed outside. Temari pouted as she marched out the door. TenTen looked at me shrugging again before following Temari outside. Hinata stayed behind to talk to me. 'I-I'm sorry, Alex-chan. ' I sighed. 'I'm not mad at you or TenTen, Temari is another story. Just got home and get some rest, knowing Temari she made you guys stay up all night. I'll see you guys later on ok?' I smiled at her as she nodded and left.

I closed the door, and headed back to my room. I plopped down onto my bed face first. Turning my head to the side I replayed what just happen in my mind. I try not to feel an emotion as I thought of Temari's boyfriend and my childhood friends. I groaned in my head. _'Love stinks.' _It stunk beacause I was crushing on my best friends boyfriends. All three of them, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru. It not that I'm a boyfriend stealer and I do feel guilty for liking them. But I did like them before they got together with Temari, Hinata, and TenTen and I did grew up with them.

_'Eh what am I thinking I should just forget my feeling and be happy for them. I should start looking for love else where.' _what I last thought before drifting into darkness.

***Later that day***

I yawned at I stretched my arms over my head. Yawning one last time, I got out of bed, walked to my dresser and picked my outfit for the day. Which was a black tank top, black leg warmers, jean bootyshort, and a jean half jacket. I walked to my bathroom to shower. Once I was finished with my shower, I brushed my teeth and did my black hair into a side ponytail. Satisfied with my appearance I headed to the front door, ready to leave and start my day.

As I walked the dirt streets of Konoha towads to the training grounds, I thought about how I could help Temari with her dilemma. Knowing Shikamaru he wouldn't like anything to fancy, maybe to spend the day at his favorite spot watching the clouds go by. I smiled as memories of my childhood as the passed my mind. Some where of how Shikamaru, me, kiba, and neji would sneak out of class to go watch the clouds. Or how we all got into trouble by Kibas mother for pranking his sister Hana in her sleep. I started to feel a warm feeling creeping up inside me as I thought of them. I shook me head to clear my thought of them and continuing my walk.

Upon arriving I notice that Kiba and Shikamaru were sparring. But what I didnt notice was that Kiba had taking off his shirt and was bare chested. I blushed at the site of Kibas tone body, of how the sweat made his chest shine in the sun. To focus on Kibas bare chest I wasn't watching where I was going, which result in my falling face first to the ground. The noise of the impact cause Kiba and Shikamaru to stop and turn around. Kiba began to laugh as he saw me on the ground while Shikamaru shooked his head mumbling about Troublesome women. I pouted as I pulled my self off the ground. 'Damn Alex I didn't know you love to get dirty. You could have asked me instead of playing with dirt. ' He laughed. I growled at him before jumping ontop of him pinning him to the ground.

'Hm, is that so Inuzuka. I think you couldn't handle all of me.' I smirked as he glared at me before his glared turned into an evil smirk. Which I didn't notice since I looked up to look at Shikamaru. 'Oh yeah Happy Birthday.' 'Thanks.' Shikamaru replied smirking. I yep softly as I was pushed to my side and onto my back. 'Oh I know I can handle you any time but can you handle me, Hitachi?' Kiba grinned down at me. I rolled my eyes before I twisting my body from underneath him and pushing him back to the ground. I laughed as I pinned him again and laughed even more when he rolled us over tryed to pin me back. This game continued for a while as we wrestled each other to get the upper hand. 'Shikamaru help me!' I giggled as Kiba tried to hold me down. Shikamaru looked our way and shooked his head. 'You started it Alex now you have to pay for it. Have fun." He smirked as he walked away. 'No he-' I was cut off as I felt my back touch the ground. Kiba had used the distraction of me yelling to pin me down. I looked up to him and blushed. All to aware of our position. Kiba held both of my hands above my head, with one of his own, while he straddled my hips to pin my legs under him. Immobiliing my body. 'I win.' Kiba whispered as he hovered above me, his face a little to close to mine.

We stared at each other in silence to afraid to talk. I didnt know who moved first me or him, but our face grew closer together. So close that I could feel his breath on my lips. Just a few more inches... 'Kiba!' we broke apart at the sound of his name being called. Standing up I dust my self off. I stared down to the ground, to afraid to look up. Though I can feel Kiba gaze on the back of my head. 'Hey, Kiba. Oh hey Alex.' a voice spoke. My head snapped up to the owner of the voice. Standing in front of was TenTen and Hinata. I looked back to the ground shamefully. _'I can't believe I was about to kiss Kiba. Now I can't even look Hinata in the face.' _'Oh hey TenTen. Hey babe.' Kiba said kissing Hinatas forehead. 'So what are you guys doing?' TenTen asked looking between me and Kiba. I looked up. 'Oh you know just goofing around, like usual. Hehe, right Kiba?' I said looking at him. Kiba frowned. 'Yeah, goofing around.' I turned to look at my girl friends. 'See, so yeah. Um, anyway I was about to head out and look for Temari. You know to talk to her about what to get Shikamaru for his Birthday.' TenTen just glared at me. 'O-oh w-well the l-last time w-we saw her was r-right b-before S-Shikamaru-kun arrived at her h-house.' Hinata stuttered smiling shyly at me. Looking at her smile made me feel even more guilty of almost kissing Kiba.

'Oh thank you Hinata. I should go. Um, See yea... Bye K-kiba.' I whispered softly, as I forget that he could hear me with his super canine hearing. I ran off quickly as a blush formed on my face. I slowed down as I grew farther away from the training grounds. _'I'm such a horrible friend. How could I felt so turned on by my best friends boyfriend... I mean I know why but still It isn't right. I should talk to Kiba and tell him that what happened between us shouldnt happen again for Hinatas sake and our friendship.' _I thought to myself as I made my way to Temari's house. On the way there I bumped into Naruto, which cause me to spill his coffee onto both of our shirts. 'I'm so sorry Hokage-sama.' I said apologizing over and over again. Naruto Laughed. 'It's fine Alex, and call me Naruto. We are friends you know.' I blushed. 'I know, i'm just showing my respect. And again I'm sorry i wish I can make it up to you.' I said bowing my head down. 'Like I said Alex, its fine but if you want to make it up for me there is something.' I looked up. "What is it. I'll do it.' Naruto laughed again. 'Then let me take you out for some lunch. Since its the afternoon already.' I stared at him for a moment in shocked. Did Naruto just ask me out to lunch? 'Is that really how I can make it up to you?' I asked shyly. Naruto nodded. 'ok then. what do you want to eat?' Naruto looked at me oddly. 'Do you not know me? Ramen of course.' I giggled. 'Then Ramen we shall have.' 'But first lets go change our shirts, ok.' Naruto chuckled. 'Ok.' I replied.

After we changed we headed to the best place to eat ramen, Ramen Ichiraku. When we got there the owner, Teuchi, greeted us, happy to see Naruto. 'The usual please.' Naruto said as we sat down on the stools. 'Eh, is that for the pretty young lady too?' the owner chuckled. I blushed and nodded. As we waited for our food Naruto and I talked. We talked about the old days or about his job as hokage or just about anything. We even continued to talk as we ate are ramen. I laughed at something Naruto said before turning around on the stool to leans against the counter. 'Sigh...I'm so full.' I said as I patted my tummy. Naruto laughed. 'You only ate half a bowl. How can you be so full?' I laughed. 'How can you not be. You ate six of them and the rest of mine.'

'Oi, Naruto, Alex.' A voice called out to us. We turned around to face the owner of the voice, which belonged to Kiba. Standing at the entrance of the small shop stood Kiba with Hinata, Temari with Shikamaru and TenTen with Neji. 'Oh hey guys. Here to eat?' Naruto asked. 'Yeah. Alex what are you doing here?' Temari asked staring at me then to Naruto. 'Uh, you see what uh happened was... I was on my way to see you actually and I bumped into Naruto spilling his coffee onto our shirts. So to make it up to him I had lunch with me.' I chuckled awkwardly. As I laughed weirdly, I didnt notice the stare that Naruto was receiving from Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji. But Naruto sure did. He looked back and forward between them and me. Suddenly he smiled evilly. 'Hey Alex, I have to get going. I have lots of paper work.' Naruto said. 'oh ok. I had a really great day, so thank you.' I smiled happily. 'Me to. I really had fun on our date. Hope to see you again so I can take you out again.' Naruto said before leaning down and kissing me softly on my lips. I stood there shocked, a blush on my face, as I watched him leave.

Once he was gone, Temari and Tenten rush over to me. 'What the hell was that? Are you and Naruto dating!? Why didn't you tell us!?' Temari yelled. 'I'm not dating him...were just friends...' 'pfft yeah friends that kiss.' Tenten commented. 'I-I...we dont...I mean I didnt know he was going to do that.' I said blushing. I was so embarrassed that I didn't look up at the guys to afraid of what there reaction would be. 'So you're not dating Naruto. I mean Hokage-sama?' Neji asked. I shook my head. I thought I heard them sigh a sign of relief as my no. 'Um well I should be going... um have fun on your dates guys.' I said awkwardly, feeling left out and depressed. I felt left out because I had no one and depressed that the ones I do want to date are all already taken. 'Alex-chan a-are you ok?' Hinata finally spoke up. 'Um, yeah I'm fine. Well see you guys later.' I said as I turned around and left heading back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Alex is having trouble. She's crushing on her bestfriends boyfriends and childhood friends. And the worst part is she cant seem to choose which one she likes the most. Kiba or Shikamaru. Which guy does she likes the most and how can she be with him without trying to steal him from her bestfriends. The life of a typical teenager...er typical Teenage Shinobi.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I repeat, I DO NOT own Naruto or its character. All credits go to Masashi Kishimoto, the creartor of Naruto. All I own is my OC and a banana, that is really tasty...hmmmm banana...Oops got off track sorry. Anyway hope you enjoy the story.**

**Chapter One**

I groaned softly hearing a pound on my front door. I tried to ignore it by going back to sleep but the sound kept getting louder. I groaned again as I got out of bed. 'Whoever is on the other side of my door better stop pounding on it before I beat the crap out of you!' I yelled as I yanked the door opened. I glared at my best friends who where standing on the other side. 'Seriously, guys. You couldn't let me sleep in. We don't even have a mission today.' I said with a lift of my eyebrow.

'S-sorry to w-wake you Alex-chan, but w-we need your help.' Hinata stuttered as Temari and TenTen walked into my home. I sighed. 'What so important that you guys need help with that required you to wake me up,' I glanced at the clock that was hoving over over the couch in my living room. 'at 5 in the morning.' I growled the last part. Hinata looked down silently at the ground as Tenten shrugged, pointing to Temari. 'Ask her. We where spend the night at her house when she suddenly got a call. After the call, she dragged us all the way her to your house.'

I turned to Temari. 'Ok, so what do you need help and it better be good or I'll kick your ass for waking me up so god damn early.' Crossing my arms over my chest, I waited for her reply. 'It is. Like TenTen said I got a call and it was Shikamaru.' I sighed sadly at the mention of his name, but it went unoticed. ' He called to see if I wanted to go out on a date. Since, you know today is his birthday. I need your help in buying him a gift. You grew up with him and you're childhood friends. So you know him better than I do an-.' I cut her off.

'So let me get this straight. You woke me up at 5 o'clock in the morning just to ask me to help you buy a gift for your boyfriend.' I snarled. Temari rolled her eyes. 'Thats what I just said.' I growled deep into my throat. 'Temari, get out off my house and ask me later when I am not in a bad mood. Seriously, you didnt have to wake me up for this. And beside why didnt you bother Neji or Kiba. They know more since we all grew up together.' I yanked open for a second time that day a I pointed outside. Temari pouted as she marched out the door. TenTen looked at me shrugging again before following Temari outside. Hinata stayed behind to talk to me. 'I-I'm sorry, Alex-chan. ' I sighed. 'I'm not mad at you or TenTen, Temari is another story. Just got home and get some rest, knowing Temari she made you guys stay up all night. I'll see you guys later on ok?' I smiled at her as she nodded and left.

I closed the door, and headed back to my room. I plopped down onto my bed face first. Turning my head to the side I replayed what just happen in my mind. I try not to feel an emotion as I thought of Temari's boyfriend and my childhood friends. I groaned in my head. _'Love stinks.' _It stunk beacause I was crushing on my best friends boyfriends. Well most of them, just Kiba and Shikamaru. It not that I'm a boyfriend stealer and I do feel guilty for liking them. But I did like them before they got together with Temari and Hinata, and I did grew up with them.

_'Eh what am I thinking I should just forget my feeling and be happy for them. I should start looking for love else where.' _what I last thought before drifting into darkness.

***Later that day***

I yawned at I stretched my arms over my head. Yawning one last time, I got out of bed, walked to my dresser and picked my outfit for the day. Which was a black tank top, black leg warmers, jean bootyshort, and a jean half jacket. I walked to my bathroom to shower. Once I was finished with my shower, I brushed my teeth and did my black hair into a side ponytail. Satisfied with my appearance I headed to the front door, ready to leave and start my day.

As I walked the dirt streets of Konoha towads to the training grounds, I thought about how I could help Temari with her dilemma. Knowing Shikamaru he wouldn't like anything to fancy, maybe to spend the day at his favorite spot watching the clouds go by. I smiled as memories of my childhood as the passed my mind. Some where of how Shikamaru, me, kiba, and neji would sneak out of class to go watch the clouds. Or how we all got into trouble by Kibas mother for pranking his sister Hana in her sleep. I started to feel a warm feeling creeping up inside me as I thought of Kiba and Shikamaru. I shook me head to clear my thoughts of them and continued my walk.

Upon arriving I notice that Kiba and Shikamaru were sparring. But what I didnt notice was that Kiba had taking off his shirt and was bare chested. I blushed at the site of Kibas tone body, of how the sweat made his chest shine in the sun. To focus on Kibas bare chest I wasn't watching where I was going, which result in my falling face first to the ground. The noise of the impact cause Kiba and Shikamaru to stop and turn around. Kiba began to laugh as he saw me on the ground while Shikamaru shooked his head mumbling about Troublesome women. I pouted as I pulled my self off the ground. 'Damn Alex I didn't know you love to get dirty. You could have asked me instead of playing with dirt. ' He laughed. I growled at him before jumping ontop of him pinning him to the ground.

'Hm, is that so Inuzuka. I think you couldn't handle all of me.' I smirked as he glared at me before his glared turned into an evil smirk. Which I didn't notice since I looked up to look at Shikamaru. 'Oh yeah Happy Birthday.' 'Thanks.' Shikamaru replied smirking. I yep softly as I was pushed to my side and onto my back. 'Oh I know I can handle you any time but can you handle me, Hitachi?' Kiba grinned down at me. I rolled my eyes before I twisting my body from underneath him and pushing him back to the ground. I laughed as I pinned him again and laughed even more when he rolled us over tryed to pin me back. This game continued for a while as we wrestled each other to get the upper hand. 'Shikamaru help me!' I giggled as Kiba tried to hold me down. Shikamaru looked our way and shooked his head. 'You started it Alex now you have to pay for it. Have fun." He smirked as he walked away. 'No he-' I was cut off as I felt my back touch the ground. Kiba had used the distraction of me yelling to pin me down. I looked up to him and blushed. All to aware of our position. Kiba held both of my hands above my head, with one of his own, while he straddled my hips to pin my legs under him. Immobiliing my body. 'I win.' Kiba whispered as he hovered above me, his face a little to close to mine.

We stared at each other in silence to afraid to talk. I didnt know who moved first me or him, but our face grew closer together. So close that I could feel his breath on my lips. Just a few more inches... 'Kiba!' we broke apart at the sound of his name being called. Standing up I dust my self off. I stared down to the ground, to afraid to look up. Though I can feel Kiba gaze on the back of my head. 'Hey, Kiba. Oh hey Alex.' a voice spoke. My head snapped up to the owner of the voice. Standing in front of was TenTen and Hinata. I looked back to the ground shamefully. _'I can't believe I was about to kiss Kiba. Now I can't even look Hinata in the face.' _'Oh hey TenTen. Hey babe.' Kiba said kissing Hinatas forehead. 'So what are you guys doing?' TenTen asked looking between me and Kiba. I looked up. 'Oh you know just goofing around, like usual. Hehe, right Kiba?' I said looking at him. Kiba frowned. 'Yeah, goofing around.' I turned to look at my girl friends. 'See, so yeah. Um, anyway I was about to head out and look for Temari. You know to talk to her about what to get Shikamaru for his Birthday.' TenTen just glared at me. 'O-oh w-well the l-last time w-we saw her was r-right b-before S-Shikamaru-kun arrived at her h-house.' Hinata stuttered smiling shyly at me. Looking at her smile made me feel even more guilty of almost kissing Kiba.

'Oh thank you Hinata. I should go. Um, See yea... Bye K-kiba.' I whispered softly, as I forget that he could hear me with his super canine hearing. I ran off quickly as a blush formed on my face. I slowed down as I grew farther away from the training grounds. _'I'm such a horrible friend. How could I felt so turned on by my best friends boyfriend... I mean I know why but still It isn't right. I should talk to Kiba and tell him that what happened between us shouldnt happen again for Hinatas sake and our friendship.' _I thought to myself as I made my way to Temari's house. On the way there I bumped into Naruto, which cause me to spill his coffee onto both of our shirts. 'I'm so sorry Hokage-sama.' I said apologizing over and over again. Naruto Laughed. 'It's fine Alex, and call me Naruto. We are friends you know.' I blushed. 'I know, i'm just showing my respect. And again I'm sorry i wish I can make it up to you.' I said bowing my head down. 'Like I said Alex, its fine but if you want to make it up for me there is something.' I looked up. "What is it. I'll do it.' Naruto laughed again. 'Then let me take you out for some lunch. Since its the afternoon already.' I stared at him for a moment in shocked. Did Naruto just ask me out to lunch? 'Is that really how I can make it up to you?' I asked shyly. Naruto nodded. 'ok then. what do you want to eat?' Naruto looked at me oddly. 'Do you not know me? Ramen of course.' I giggled. 'Then Ramen we shall have.' 'But first lets go change our shirts, ok.' Naruto chuckled. 'Ok.' I replied.

After we changed we headed to the best place to eat ramen, Ramen Ichiraku. When we got there the owner, Teuchi, greeted us, happy to see Naruto. 'The usual please.' Naruto said as we sat down on the stools. 'Eh, is that for the pretty young lady too?' the owner chuckled. I blushed and nodded. As we waited for our food Naruto and I talked. We talked about the old days or about his job as hokage or just about anything. We even continued to talk as we ate are ramen. I laughed at something Naruto said before turning around on the stool to leans against the counter. 'Sigh...I'm so full.' I said as I patted my tummy. Naruto laughed. 'You only ate half a bowl. How can you be so full?' I laughed. 'How can you not be. You ate six of them and the rest of mine.'

'Oi, Naruto, Alex.' A voice called out to us. We turned around to face the owner of the voice, which belonged to Kiba. Standing at the entrance of the small shop stood Kiba with Hinata, Temari with Shikamaru and TenTen with Neji. 'Oh hey guys. Here to eat?' Naruto asked. 'Yeah. Alex what are you doing here?' Temari asked staring at me then to Naruto. 'Uh, you see what uh happened was... I was on my way to see you actually and I bumped into Naruto spilling his coffee onto our shirts. So to make it up to him I had lunch with me.' I chuckled awkwardly. As I laughed weirdly, I didnt notice the stare that Naruto was receiving from Kiba and Shikamaru. But Naruto sure did. He looked back and forward between them and me. Suddenly he smiled evilly. 'Hey Alex, I have to get going. I have lots of paper work.' Naruto said. 'oh ok. I had a really great day, so thank you.' I smiled happily. 'Me to. I really had fun on our date. Hope to see you again so I can take you out again.' Naruto said before leaning down and kissing me softly on my lips. I stood there shocked, a blush on my face, as I watched him leave.

Once he was gone, Temari and Tenten rush over to me. 'What the hell was that? Are you and Naruto dating!? Why didn't you tell us!?' Temari yelled. 'I'm not dating him...were just friends...' 'pfft yeah friends that kiss.' Tenten commented. 'I-I...we dont...I mean I didnt know he was going to do that.' I said blushing. I was so embarrassed that I didn't look up at the guys to afraid of what there reaction would be. 'So you're not dating Naruto. I mean Hokage-sama?' Neji asked. I shook my head. I thought I heard them sigh a sign of relief at my no. 'Um well I should be going... um have fun on your dates guys.' I said awkwardly, feeling left out and depressed. I felt left out because I had no one and depressed that the ones I do want to date are all already taken. 'Alex-chan a-are you ok?' Hinata finally spoke up. 'Um, yeah I'm fine. Well see you guys later.' I said as I turned around and left heading back home.


End file.
